dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości (film; 2016)
25 marca 2016, 1 kwietnia 2016 | dystrybucja = Warner Bros., DC Comics | poprzedni film = „Człowiek ze stali” | następny film = „Legion samobójców” }} „'Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości'” – film wyprodukowany przy współpracy Warner Bros. i DC Comics, skupiający się na spotkaniu Supermana i Batmana. Amerykańska premiera miała miejsce 25 marca 2016 roku, natomiast polska odbyła się 1 kwietnia 2016 roku. Jest to drugi film należący do franczyzy DCEU. Opis Metropolis zostało zrównane z ziemią po strasznej walce z generałem Zodem, przez co obecnie Superman jest najbardziej kontrowersyjną postacią na świecie. Wielu wciąż traktuje go jako symbol nadziei, ale rośnie liczba osób, które uważają go za zagrożenie dla ludzkości i szukają sprawiedliwości za chaos, który sprowadził na Ziemię. Bruce Wayne uważa go za zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa i boi się o przyszłość świata, bo tak lekkomyślna potęga pozostaje bez nadzoru. Decyduje się znów założyć maskę i pelerynę, by naprawić błędy Supermana. Rywalizacja herosów jest straszliwa i napędzana przez gorycz oraz chęć zemsty – nic nie może powstrzymać ich wojny. Jednakże na horyzoncie pojawia się nowe zagrożenie w postaci trzeciej postaci, która ma większą moc niż oni razem wzięci i zagraża światu totalną destrukcją. Scenariusz Osiemnaście miesięcy po wielkiej bitwie w centrum Metropolis, Superman stał się niezwykle kontrowersyjną postacią. Milioner Bruce Wayne, który przez ponad dwadzieścia lat operował w Gotham jak mściciel Batman, obwinia kosmitę o tysiące zamordowanych istnień, którzy oddali swoje życie przez konflikt jego i generała Zoda. Tymczasem Clark Kent próbuje przekazać dziennikarzom w Daily Planet o niebezpieczeństwie, jakim jest Mroczny Rycerz, lecz jego zdanie nie jest brane pod uwagę. Dość Supermana ma również Lex Luthor, który postrzega mężczyznę jako zagrożenie i stara się przekonać senator June Finch, aby pozwoliła mu na transport wydobytego z dna Oceanu Indyjskiego kryptonitu, który mógłby być zabezpieczeniem na bohatera. Dodatkowo kobieta blokuje dostęp Alexandra do ciała Zoda i statku zwiadowczego, wiedząc, iż mężczyzna zamierza stworzyć broń biologiczną. Wayne z powodzeniem infiltruje LexCorp na przyjęciu przez niego zorganizowanym i podłącza do jego serwera dysk kopiujący dane. Podczas procesu mężczyzna napotyka na Clarka Kenta, z którym dyskutuje na temat działań Batmana w Gotham. Po krótkiej, ale mocnej konwersacji Bruce udaje się zabrać swoje urządzenie, lecz uprzedziła go tajemnicza kobieta, która zdążyła uciec. Milioner napotyka kobietę później w muzeum, gdzie dowiaduje się o intencjach Diany, która oddaje mu dysk. Po powrocie do kryjówki Wayne rozpoczyna odszyfrowanie plików i w trakcie tego procesu ma wizję na temat utopijnej przyszłości, gdzie Superman włada wszystkim, a Batman prowadzi siłę rebeliantów. Wyobrażenie to zostaje przerwane przez tajemniczego podróżnika w czasie, który ostrzega mężczyznę, że Lois Lane odegra kluczową rolę w zbliżającym się zagrożeniu i musi znaleźć „innych”. Te fakty sprowadzają Bruce'a na ścieżkę, przez którą dowiaduje się, że Lex nie prowadził tylko eksperymentów z kryptonitem, ale także prowadził śledztwo dotyczące meta-ludzi – w tym poznanej kobiety. Batman próbuje odzyskać kryptonit Luthora, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Supermana, który nakazuje mu zaprzestać działalności. Później Finch zwołuje Człowieka ze Stali na przesłuchanie kongresu w Kapitolu Stanów Zjednoczonych, aby omówić jego działania. Zgodnie z prośbą, bohater stawia się na miejscu, lecz nie zauważa pułapki przygotowanej przez Luthora, przez którą giną dziesiątki ludzi. Społeczeństwo miasta obwinia o zamach samego Supermana, który postanawia udać się na pewnie czas wszystko przemyśleć. Po nieudanej próbie ataku na ładunek Wayne kradnie kryptonit z placówki LexCorpu, a następnie buduje potężny egzoszkielet uzbrojony w bronie przepełnione kosmicznym minerałem. Plan Luthora zaczyna się wypełniać, więc aktywuje on proces łączenia DNA w statku kosmicznym leżącym w Metropolis, łącząc swoją krew z organizmem generała Zoda. Następnie naukowiec zwabia Supermana do siebie, porywając Lois i zrzucając ją z wieżowca tylko po to, aby pokazać Clarkowi, że jego matka została przez niego porwana. Jedynym sposobem na uratowanie kobiety jest dostarczenie mu głowy Mrocznego Rycerza, co skłania bohatera do udania się do Gotham. Po spotkaniu mściciela Superman próbuje go przekonać do połączenia sił, ale nic to nie daje i rozpoczyna się brutalna walka, którą ostatecznie wygrał Batman za pomocą kryptonitowej broni. Kiedy mężczyzna miał wykończyć bohatera za pomocą włóczni, Kent prosi go, aby „uratował Marthę”. Wayne wpada w zamieszanie, nie mogąc pojąć, skąd ten zna imię jego matki, kiedy to wbiega Lois mówiąca, że jego matka ma tak samo na imię. Batman postanawia odpuścić bohaterowi, który opowiada mu o planie Luthora. Postanawia uratować kobietę, a mężczyźnie nakazuje udać się mu zbadać statek w Metropolis. Mściciel ratuje matkę Clarka, a ten zaczyna mierzyć się z bestią stworzoną przez Lexa. Ta jedna co chwilę uwalnia monstrualną falę energetyczną, która wciąż rośnie. Superman i Batman łączą siły z Wonder Woman, próbując pokonać potwora. Po niekrótkiej walce zdają sobie sprawę, że ta posiada kryptoniańskie DNA, więc ma te sam wady co Kryptonianie. W związku z tym Clark postanawia zaatakować potwora włócznią Batmana, co mu się udaje, lecz przy tym ginie. Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach Luthor zostaje aresztowany, po tym, jak Lane wyjawia jego liczne przestępstwa. W więzieniu odwiedza go Batman, do którego przestępca pogardliwie uważa, że śmierć Supermana sprawiła, że świat będzie jeszcze bardziej narażony na zagrożenia. Mściciel jednak go nie słucha i ze złością informuje, że zawsze będzie go obserwować. Odbywają się dwa pogrzeby: jeden w Metropoilis, gdzie społeczeństwo chowa pustą trumnę Supermana, a drugi w Smallville, gdzie chowają Clarka najbliżsi. Martha przekazuje Lois kopertę od zmarłego Kenta z pierścionkiem, który ten miał jej wręczyć. Po pogrzebie Wayne rozmawia z Dianą o stworzeniu drużyny z ludzi podobnych do niej, aby móc wspólnie chronić świat podczas nieobecności Supermana. Tymczasem z trumny słychać delikatne tętno, a piach nad nią zaczyna lewitować. Obsada Cytaty Ciekawostki * Wydarzenia opisane w filmie mają miejsce zaledwie osiemnaście miesięcy po „Człowieku ze Stali”. Media Plakaty promocyjne Batman_v_Superman_Poster_1_(movie;_2016).jpg Batman_v_Superman_Poster_2_(movie;_2016).jpg Batman_v_Superman_Poster_3_(movie;_2016).jpg Batman_v_Superman_Poster_4_(movie;_2016).jpg Batman_v_Superman_Poster_5_(movie;_2016).jpg Batman_v_Superman_Poster_6_(movie;_2016).jpg Batman_v_Superman_Poster_7_(movie;_2016).jpg Batman_v_Superman_Poster_8_(movie;_2016).jpg Batman_v_Superman_Poster_11_(movie;_2016).jpg Batman_v_Superman_Poster_12_(movie;_2016).jpg Grafiki promocyjne Batman_v_Superman_(Movie_2016)_First_Look_1.jpg Batman_v_Superman_(Movie_2016)_First_Look_2.jpg Batman_v_Superman_(Movie_2016)_First_Look_3.jpg Batman_v_Superman_(Movie_2016)_First_Look_4.jpg Batman_v_Superman_(Movie_2016)_First_Look_5.jpg Filmy Batman v Superman Świt sprawiedliwości - Zwiastun z Comic Cona Batman v Superman Świt sprawiedliwości - I oficjalny zwiastun Batman v Superman Świt sprawiedliwości - II oficjalny zwiastun Batman v Superman Świt sprawiedliwości - III oficjalny zwiastun Batman v Superman Świt sprawiedliwości - specjalny zwiastun Zobacz też Kategoria:Filmy aktorskie Kategoria:DC Extended Universe en:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice